


Trapped

by queenhomeslice



Series: Queenhomeslice's and CyanideCherub's Fic/Art Prompt Mashup [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Broken Bones, Caves, Chubby Reader, Claustrophobia, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, F/M, Falling Through Trap Doors, Grinding, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Aaaaahhhhh, my first art/fic collaboration! Inspired by the lovely work of CyanideCherub (thevirtualcanvas on tumblr)!_______You and Prompto find yourselves on the receiving end of a trap door in a cave. How will you pass the time?Prompt: Trapped in a cave, waiting to be rescued





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyanideCherub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCherub/gifts).

> * This either can be standalone, or read as part of my crushcrushcrush universe! Up to you. *  
_____  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

[Check out the art that inspired this story here!](https://thevirtualcanvas.tumblr.com/post/187989729521/just-a-little-collab-with-incinc-the-idea-being)

If there’s anything that you hated worse than daemons, it was caves. Worse than that, daemons _in _caves. Even worse than _that_, you hated trap doors in _caves _that were full of _daemons—_and you and Prompto seemed fated to hit the jackpot today. 

“I want to ride my chocobo all day..._shit!_” The floor suddenly opens up beneath you and Prompto, effectively cutting off his soft singing, the glint of a silver tripwire the last thing on the ground you see before plunging into deep underground darkness. 

“Prompto! __________!” you hear Noctis scream as you fall down, down, down, finally landing on the rocky ground below with a _thud_. You hear Prompto land beside you a second later, groaning. You wince. Prompto has considerably less body fat than you do, and while you were sure you were going to be sore in the morning, you knew that Prompto would have it worse than you. 

Holding your head in pain, you manage to blink up through teary eyes at the hole that seemed like miles above your head—but realistically, you knew that it couldn’t have been over forty feet, and the wall going up was slightly curved, indicated that the two of you had slid part of the way, helping to brace your fall and avoid more serious injury. Three worried faces were staring down at you, illuminated only by the little clip-on lights hanging on their shirts. 

“Are you two all right?” calls Ignis, voice a little shaky. 

You groan and look over at Prompto, who’s starting to sit up. He shoots you a pained smile. You sigh and look back up. “We’re alive!” you call. “A little banged up, but we’ll share a potion.” 

“We’ll have to find another way around,” shouts Gladio. “You two just hang on.” 

“We’ll be right there!” concludes Noctis, shaking Ignis on the shoulder in panic. “Iggy let’s _go_, we have to get to them.” 

“Calm down Noct, they can hold their own,” Ignis says as the three turn away from the hole in the floor and disappear. 

You and Prompto scoot closer together, checking each other for broken appendages and limbs. 

Prompto’s teary-eyed with pain and panic—it's no secret that he’s got a touch of claustrophobia; and you think that he’s so, _so _brave, following Noct and the others anywhere and everywhere, fighting anyway, moving through dark, damp, cramped spaces anyway, fulfilling bounties and helping Noctis look for his ancestors’ royal arms. Caves are also the most difficult places for him to fight, what with the worry of bullets ricocheting off of rocky walls, uneven footing, little air flow to help keep the effects of his bio-blaster from affecting the party instead of the monsters.

Yeah. Caves are the worst for Prompto, and it’s starting to show. He’s breathing hard, even though you’ve both been sitting still for a while, recovering from the adrenaline rush. His pupils are dilated wide with terror, violet-blue eyes darting to and fro around the wide underground room, searching for danger. His hands are shaking—there's one on the gun in the holster on his hip, the other gripping his knee as he sits cross-legged in silence. 

You scan the room as well; however, there seems to be no sign of daemons. The walls are giving off a soft glow from the bio luminescent moss, and a few stalactites on the ceiling to the far right are dripping with stagnant-smelling water—but the sub-cave is empty and free of danger, however cold and damp and intimidating it might be. 

You look back at Prompto, who’s got his eyes clenched shut in panic now, bottom lip underneath pearly white teeth. 

“Prom. Look at me, baby. Look at me.” 

Prompto takes a shaky breath and opens his eyes. 

“I’m here. We’re safe, we’re safe,” you repeat. “You’re so brave. I’m so proud of you. Are you really hurt? Do you need a potion?” 

“I...” he sighs. “Y-yeah. Fell kinda hard on my ribs. Hurts a lot.” 

“Let me see.” You look to a far wall that seems clean enough. “Let’s go over there.” You stand and dust off your uniform, holding out your hand to help Prompto up. 

Prompto nods and takes your hand, allows himself to be hauled to his feet. He whines as he doubles over, crashing into your arms as he holds his side. “Fuck,” he says. “Right side.” 

“I’ve got you.” You lead him to the wall closest to the glowing moss so that you can have more light. You help him sit down, back against the rocks, and straddle him, opening his jacket and pulling up his red tank top. Your fingers brush lightly over his abs, and he shivers. You feel along his left side—nothing seems broken, and you sigh as you rub a little too gratuitously over Prompto’s soft skin and lean muscle. 

His breath hitches just a little and you smirk, meeting his gaze. 

“You okay?” 

Prompto’s face is flushed now, and he just nods. 

You pull a potion from the Armiger and feel around to his right side, leaning down to get a better look. As you place a clammy hand on his skin, just under his breast, you feel a little movement under the surface, and Prompto hisses in pain. 

“Shit, fuck, _fuck_,” he curses. 

“Yeah, it’s broken.” You pop the top on the glass vial and hand it over. “Drink.” 

Prompto takes the potion in one fidgety hand and drinks; and you pull another one out, doing the same, just for good measure. 

Prompto takes a long inhale, and exhales slowly, groaning as he feels his bones mending themselves. A gnarly bruise has already started to bloom on his pale, freckled skin. His breathing returns to normal, and he stops shaking. 

“Thanks,” he says quietly. “I’ll be okay.” 

“You will,” you say gently, leaning down to place a soft kiss on the purple-yellow spot over the tender rib. You hear Prompto’s breath hitch again as your lips graze his skin; and then a gloved hand is on your back, gripping tightly. 

Prompto lifts his other hand to the back of your head and pulls your hair, jerking your head up to crash his lips against yours in a heated kiss. You let your hands drop to his waist as Prompto shifts his legs apart, urging you to scoot closer to him. You rock forward just a bit, feeling his groin stir with interest. 

“Mmmmmmm, that a sword in your pocket, Prompto, or are you just happy to see me?” 

Prompto pulls back and laughs, blue eyes bright even in the dim light of the cave. “No swords here, babe, just guns.” 

You pet his stiff blond hair, careful not to mess up his chocobo-butt style. “You feeling okay? Panic starting to come down, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Prompto breathes heavily. “Just...keep me distracted. Please.” 

“Yes sir,” you say happily as you dive back in for more kisses. 

You lose track of time of how long you and Prompto make out alone in the empty cavern, but little else seems to matter, not when he’s sucking marks into your neck and grinding his erection against your core. Prompto whines as he bucks up hard, cock straining against his gray fatigues. 

“Baby,” he whispers heatedly. “____________, _fuck_, you’re gonna make me come,” he gasps as he lifts his head from the crux of your neck and shoulder to swipe his tongue against your bottom lip. 

“You gonna come in your pants like a little horny teenager, Prompto? Just can’t wait to even whip it out and let me taste it, huh?” You lift your wide hips up and grind down and forward in a particularly hard motion, causing Prompto to gasp out and buck his hips up against you, seeking friction. 

“Fuck,” whines Prompto as he tightens his grip in your hair. “Keep teasing me baby, you know I like it...” His whole face is flushed red, freckles dark against pink cheeks, and his eyes are clenched shut, tears pooling at the corners. 

“Just imagine if we were in a hotel room alone,” you coo to him as you continue to grind against him. “You’d be naked for me, already hard, that delicious thick cock of yours standing at attention like a good little soldier. Imagine me crawling on the bed, between your legs—I’d grab your cock and lick the underside, how I know you like. I’d tease that soft pink head of yours with my tongue, licking up all your precum, wrapping my hot mouth around you and going down until your entire length is in my mouth, down my throat, my tongue swirling around your cock...it would feel so good, wouldn’t it, Prompto? I’d make you so hard for me, tease you until you couldn’t take it anymore and then I’d finally sink my fat pussy down on your cock and ride you, milking you for all you’re worth...” 

“_Gods!” _Prompto screams as he wraps his arms around you and crushes your plush form against his chest, hips bucking up wildly. You feel the warmth spreading across his front, and you smirk as you continue to rock against him, giving him something to writhe against. 

He finally sinks his ass down to the rocky cavern floor several minutes later, boneless and spent and sticky and warm. He opens his eyes and swallows hard, one hand caressing the side of your face, barely having the energy to hold his head up straight. His eyes flicker down to the front of his pants and he groans—there's no mistaking the moisture around his crotch for anything other than what it is. 

“I’m never gonna hear the end of it,” sighs Prompto as he shifts around. “But uh. That was...that was good.” 

“Yeah? Good. Helped with the panic a little, yeah?” 

“Definitely,” Prompto chuckles, then scrunches his nose. “Ugh. It’s hot while it’s happening, but the cleanup is a nightmare.” 

“Wait—I think Iggy keeps some wipes in the Armiger.” You reach your hand out and pull from the ethereal space, and a travel pack of wet wipes falls into your hand. “Bingo!” 

Prompto finishes zipping himself back up into his pants, shoving the dirty towelettes into his pocket. You’ve loaned him your long Crownsguard jacket to hide the evidence of your little romp, when you hear voices from the far end of the dark cavern. 

“I see light—” Noctis rounds a dark corner and his face falls in relief as the two of you scramble up from the floor and stumble over the rocky terrain to the rest of your party. “Thank gods,” he sighs as he pulls you into a hug. 

Ignis’ eyes flick from you to Prompto. “Afraid of catching a cold, Prompto?” 

“Huh? Oh, this,” Prompto chuckles nervously. “Uh, well, one of my ribs did actually get broken, so, y’know, I was feeling a little sick for a while. Was kinda cold.” 

Gladio snorts. “What a damsel in distress, makin’ the lady get undressed to comfort ya.” 

“_Hey_,” Prompto quips back. “At least I have a lady.” 

“Oooooooh, boo-yah!” laughs Noctis as he claps Prompto on the shoulder. “He got you there, big guy. C’mon, let's get out of there. I found the tomb. The way back up is over here.” 

Gladio just rolls his eyes as he turns on a booted heel. “What’d you two do down here all alone, anyway?” 

“Oh, uh, y’know,” you say casually as you grab Prompto’s hand. “Just made sure we were healed and just kinda...stayed put.” 

Ignis turns and lowers his gaze over you and Prompto, raising an eyebrow as he turns forward again. “I’m sure,” he says doubtfully. 

You and Prompto look at each other and smile, breaking out into a giggle fit. Sometimes falling through a trapdoor in a cave isn’t so bad...if you have someone to keep you company. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, if you have a few minutes, check out this Tumblr post. And if you wanna buy me coffee, you know what the username is. <3
> 
> https://incinc.tumblr.com/post/187886205248/help-i-guess


End file.
